


О, Ками-сама

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: Никогда не говорите плохо о боге в его храме.





	

В храме Камейдо сегодня было ужасно людно. В самый разгар сессии это место собирало не меньше народу, чем финал бейсбольной про-лиги. Студенты и школьники, желающие ухватить свой кусочек удачи, забили все дорожки и едва ли не свисали с моста, подобно глицинии, что зацветала здесь в апреле. Дайчи стоически терпел постоянные тычки локтями, оттоптанные ноги, и даже непрекращающееся вот уже час нытье Куроо.

– Я всегда с пониманием относился к твоей суеверности, Савамура, – бурчал он прямо в ухо. – Но не думал, что однажды мне придется из-за этого страдать.

Дайчи поежился и отстранился. Тяжелое и горячее сопение Куроо в гуще толпы не то раздражало, не то заводило – но совершенно точно было не к месту. Он и сам уже устал, взмок в толстой куртке, проголодался как черт, и хотел покончить со всем как можно скорее. Но очередь двигалась медленно, а периодически замирала совсем.

Дайчи ходил молиться Тендзину еще со средней школы, в небольшой храм, уместившийся на окраине их городка между детским садом и магазином канцтоваров, и нарушать эту традицию не собирался даже в универе. Тем более, что храм в Токио был куда больше и солиднее. А немного удачи и божественного вмешательства на экзаменах еще никому не мешали. В этом семестре Дайчи слишком много времени потратил на работу и на Куроо, и по половине предметов его могло спасти разве что чудо.

– И почему все верят в этого бородатого старика, – сказал Куроо так громко, что в их сторону тут же устремились десятки недовольных взглядов.

Куроо примирительно поднял руки вверх, но, дождавшись, пока все снова уставятся в затылки впередистоящих, прицокнул и закатил глаза.

– Потому что мы японцы. Мы ходим в храмы и молимся нашим богам. В этом нет ничего такого.

– Да понял я, – перебил его Куроо. – Но ты вообще слышал историю этого Тендзина? Его изгнали из столицы, и он наслал чуму на целый город. Ты молишься истеричному духу непризнанного гения, Савамура.

– Он был выдающимся ученым, и против него устроили заговор.

– Раз так, не таким уж умным он был.

– Не говори так в храме.

– А то что? Меня ударит молнией или снесет тайфуном?

Дайчи ничего не ответил, и Куроо в конце концов замолчал тоже, потому что в этот момент они наконец оказались перед алтарем. Дайчи достал из кармана купленную еще на входе эма и маркер, написал «сдать хорошо все экзамены зимней сессии» и повесил дощечку к еще сотням таких же, украшенных пестрыми изображениями петухов и лошадей.

– Все? – спросил Куроо, потянув его за рукав куртки. – Теперь можно спокойно сесть и ждать, когда сессия сдаст себя сама?

– Ты невыносим.

– Я знаю. А еще я голоден и ужасно замерз.

Они протиснулись сквозь толпу и вышли на обходную тропинку. По обочине торчали голые, покрытые изморозью кусты. Весной здесь будет до одури красиво, а людей, желающих полюбоваться на глицинию, набежит еще больше. И Дайчи обязательно придет тоже, но совершенно точно без Куроо.

* * *

Утром Дайчи разбудило смс: «У меня проблемы».

Он проморгался, прочитал имя отправителя и сунул телефон обратно под подушку. Подобные сообщения не были редкостью. В прошлый раз, например, проблемой оказался приезд из Осаки Льва, которого Куроо было скучно встречать одному, а больше тащиться с ним в такую рань никто не соглашался. В позапрошлый – закончившаяся зубная паста; совсем закончившаяся, совершенно. В позапозапрошлый Куроо просто заманил невыспавшегося после смены Дайчи к себе, чтобы воспользоваться отсутствием соседа. Веры Куроо не было, и подрываться в семь утра из-за подобного сообщения Дайчи точно не собирался. Он перевернулся на другой бок и подмял подушку под щеку. Телефон пиликнул снова.

«Гигантские проблемы! Честно говорю, не как обычно.»

Дайчи нехотя сел на футоне, прикидывая, потерпят ли гигантские проблемы, пока он сходит в душ. Набрал номер Куроо, но тот скинул звонок, молниеносно отвечая: «не могу говорить, просто приходи». И вот тогда Дайчи заволновался на полном серьезе. Он натянул джинсы с майкой и осторожно прокрался мимо соседа, который вечно говорил, что спит очень чутко. На деле, даже пройдись Дайчи ему по голове, тот и носом не пошевелил бы.

Общежитие еще дремало, несмотря на утро понедельника. Коридоры выглядели пустыми и безжизненными, словно, пока Дайчи спал, случился мини-апокалипсис. Под ногами скрипели старые половицы, и казалось, наступи он сейчас слишком громко, откуда-нибудь из-за угла выпрыгнет зомби. Комната Куроо была самой последней на этаже, в маленьким темном закутке по соседству с кладовкой. Дайчи нажал на ручку и дверь легко поддалась, впуская его внутрь. Сосед Куроо, судя по всему, отсутствовал, да и его самого было не видно.

– Ты сегодня на редкость гостеприимен, – сказал Дайчи, заходя в комнату. На постели заворочался комок из одеяла. – Что случилось?

Ему не ответили. Дайчи уже начинал злиться – такое идиотское поведение было слишком даже для Куроо. Он приблизился к кровати и потянул одеяло на себя, преодолевая отчаянное сопротивление. Спустя полминуты возни Дайчи все-таки одержал победу и замер. Прямо сейчас шутки Куроо перешли все границы. На кровати сидел ребенок лет семи, щурился на свет и шмыгал носом, словно простуженный.

– А где Куроо? – спросил Дайчи ошарашенно.

В голове пронеслись разные теории – откуда ему тут было взяться. Куроо оставили с ним сидеть, но он не смог и вызвал Дайчи? Куроо подобрал какого-то бездомного ребенка? Похитил? Это ребенок самого Куроо?

Мальчишка надулся и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.

– Я – Куроо.

– Ну да, конечно, – мягко улыбнулся Дайчи. – А я герцогиня Кембриджская.

Стоило признаться, на Куроо он и правда был очень похож, даже челка торчала точно так же – эксклюзивный бардак на голове. Дайчи судорожно попытался вспомнить, были ли у Куроо братья, но тот всегда говорил, что у него одни сестры, даже четвероюродные.

– Савамура, это я, – с нажимом повторил мальчишка и завалился на спину, прикрывая рукой глаза.

«Савамура» звучало знакомо до ужаса, только голос был намного выше – совсем детский, и сознание категорически отвергало малейшую возможность того, что ему не врут. Куда проще было представить, что где-то в рассохшейся раме окна скрывалась блошка-камера, и Дайчи просто разыгрывали, совершенно бездарно и нелепо.

– Если ты и правда Куроо, скажи то, что знаем только мы вдвоем, – решил он подыграть.

Способ был не очень хорош, ведь Куроо для убедительности мог сболтнуть какой-нибудь секрет, чтобы Дайчи повелся.

– Поверь, Савамура, – вздохнул мелкий. – То, что я могу рассказать о нас двоих, ты не захочешь слышать от ребенка.

Стыд лизнул жаром по шее. Куроо определенно был не таким психом, чтобы рассказать маленькому ребенку об их отношениях; он своим друзьям-то не рассказывал, даже Бокуто, хоть Дайчи и подозревал, что тот все равно догадывается.

Дайчи подошел к кровати и сел на самый край. Мальчишка отвел руку от лица и поджал губы, будто вот-вот заплачет. Еще раз внимательно осмотрев его, Дайчи заметил невероятно большую ему одежду: футболку с котами и полосатые пижамные штаны, принадлежавшие Куроо. Можно было продолжать буксовать, прикидывая вероятности происходящего, но ребенок перед ним готов был вот-вот разреветься, и видеть это Дайчи хотелось меньше всего. Он никогда не умел управляться с детьми, а уж плачущие дети пугали его сильнее, чем Ханако и Рокуро-куби вместе взятые.

– Куроо, – произнес он, стараясь не выдать собственной паники. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Чудно! Ты усыновишь меня и вырастишь?

– Нет, мы попробуем вернуть тебе твой возраст.

Куроо как-то смешно скривил лицо, но, кажется, плакать больше не собирался.

– Твой вчерашний бог меня проклял! – уверенно воскликнул он таким писклявым тоном, что Дайчи резануло по ушам.

Даже сам Куроо вздрогнул от неожиданности и продолжил уже шепотом:

– Мы сходим в тот храм снова, ты помолишься этому бородатому старику и скажешь, чтобы он вернул все обратно.

– Да, – кивнул Дайчи. – Но для начала тебя надо во что-то одеть и вывести с территории общаги, пока никто не заметил.

Куроо оглядел себя и выругался – совсем не по-детски. Дайчи протянул руку и опустил ее Куроо на макушку.

– Не выражайся.

Взглядом Куроо можно было поджарить яичницу. Он тряхнул головой и выбрался из постели, придерживая пояс штанов. Куроо оказался совсем мелким, и у них точно не было ничего подходящего на такой размер. Придется идти в магазин, но оставлять Куроо здесь было небезопасно. Что, если сосед вернется? Куроо заберет полиция, начнут искать родителей, и тогда гигантская проблема вырастет в катастрофу космического масштаба.

– Может, сойдет, если вот тут закрепить чем-нибудь, – задумчиво протянул Куроо, крутясь на месте и задирая пижамные штаны до самых подмышек.

Дайчи прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы спрятать улыбку, но Куроо все равно заметил.

– Ржешь там, да? Очень смешно. Посмотрел бы я на тебя. Наверняка ты в детстве был толстеньким.

– Неправда, – возразил Дайчи. Хотя Куроо и попал в точку. Просто признание обрекло бы Дайчи на шутки до конца жизни.

Молл на станции открывался только в десять, и до этого времени они могли нажить кучу неприятностей. Как бы Куроо ни пытался обернуть вещи вокруг себя, все равно просто утопал в них. И тут Дайчи вспомнил.

– Куроо, – позвал он. – Подожди меня пять минут, хорошо?

Куроо удивленно вздернул бровь и кивнул.

Дайчи вышел в коридор и быстрым шагом отправился к себе в комнату. Пару недель назад он купил подарок для двоюродной племянницы и собирался привезти ей в следующий раз, как поедет домой. Мидори, как и все японские дети, любила аниме, и хотела себе костюм какого-нибудь героя, но в магазинах Мияги на ее размер ничего не нашлось. Поэтому сестра попросила Дайчи посмотреть что-нибудь в Токио, и теперь на самом дне чемодана у него хранилось кигуруми Тоторо.  
Оставалось только уговорить Куроо.

– Савамура, ты издеваешься? – спросил он, когда Дайчи развернул принесенный сверток. – Ты псих, если думаешь, что я выйду в этом на улицу.

Дайчи помял в руках плюшевую ткань и сделал лицо посуровее. Став ребенком, Куроо начал капризничать гораздо больше, чем обычно и, похоже, совсем не контролировал этот процесс. Наверное, он не до конца понимал, чем может быть чревато его обнаружение в том виде, в котором он сейчас находился. Да и объяснять такие вещи Дайчи было ужасно неловко. Неловко было вообще все.

– Ладно, – сдался Куроо.

Он выхватил кигуруми у Дайчи из рук и скрылся в нише шкафа. Долго возился, то и дело стукаясь обо что-то и ругаясь своим писклявым голоском. А потом отодвинул дверь и высунул голову в сером капюшоне с ушками.

– Тебе идет, – сказал Дайчи, давя смех.

– Когда я вырасту, заставлю тебя надеть что-нибудь такое же.

Куроо вышел из ниши и покрутился. Дайчи уловил некую угловатость в его движениях – в плюшевом мешковатом костюме, да еще и с такой координацией Куроо был вылитым Тоторо. Но ему об этом говорить, конечно, не стоило.

– Вот только обуви у меня нет, – проворчал он.

– Понесу тебя на руках, – Дайчи повел плечами, уже представляя, как потащит на себе… сколько там в Куроо сейчас было килограмм? – Или вызовем такси. У тебя есть деньги?

Куроо прошлепал к книжному шкафу, едва не запнувшись на ровном месте, и встал на цыпочки. Постоял так какое-то время, не говоря ни слова и отчаянно вытягивая руку вверх. Потом бросил на Дайчи пару тяжелых взглядов, и только спустя минуты две все же попросил.

– В учебнике по философии на второй полке сверху. Пожалуйста. Между прочим, я копил их на новый телефон.

– Ничего, – ответил Дайчи, доставая учебник и пролистывая. – В младшей школе не разрешают пользоваться мобильными.

Куроо замер и поднял на Дайчи большие грустные глаза. Того будто ударило под дых. Он ведь только успел расслабиться и забыть о свойстве детей плакать – по любому поводу.

– А если я таким останусь, – всхлипнул Куроо, надвигая капюшон ниже.

Дайчи опасливо отступил на шаг.

– Ты взрослый парень, не реви. Возьми себя в руки.

Куроо потер глаза руками и отвернулся.

– Это странно, мне не хочется плакать, оно само, – жалобно протянул он. – Это ненормально, все ненормально. Даже ходить непривычно. Кошмар.

Дайчи представить не мог, каково было оказаться в теле ребенка. Похоже, детские эмоции и повадки полностью поглощали разум взрослого Куроо – и Дайчи готовился к самому худшему.

Он достал из книги деньги, пересчитал и положил в карман. В животе заурчало, и у Куроо, кажется, тоже. Было принято стратегическое решение позавтракать прежде, чем выходить. Куроо написал своему соседу смс, и тот сказал, что вернется в десять – немного времени у них было. Дайчи прошмыгнул на общую кухню, забрался в холодильник, набитый пакетами с подписанными именами. В его собственном было негусто: два яйца, открытая шоколадка и банка маринованных слив, а у Куроо нашлись яблоки и сэндвичи с сыром, которые он привез из дома еще на прошлых выходных. Дайчи решил пойти на преступление. На подоконнике пыхтела старенькая рисоварка, таймер грозился запищать уже через две минуты, так что действовать нужно было быстро. Он схватил с сушки две тарелки и положил в каждую по большому половнику риса, разровнял поверхность, будто все так и было, и вышел из кухни с самым невозмутимым видом. Рис аппетитно парил, тарелки грели ладони, а Дайчи думал, что ему очень стыдно, и тут же оправдывался – ребенку нужна была нормальная еда.

Увидев рис, Куроо довольно заурчал, забрался на стул, упираясь грудью в столешницу. Дайчи поставил перед ним тарелку, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– Хватит смеяться надо мной, кто из нас неконтролирующий себя ребенок, – тихо сказал Куроо и добавил: – Поем на полу.

– Подожди, – осадил его Дайчи, кладя руку на плечо.

Он осмотрел книжную полку и выудил с самого верха толстенный англо-японский словарь, подложил его под Куроо, оценивая результат.

– Так лучше?

Куроо поерзал, бормоча что-то невнятное о задетом самолюбии и «пригодилось», а потом с жадностью накинулся на рис.

К половине девятого они управились с завтраком и столкнулись с другой проблемой. Общежитие вдруг ожило. Пусть комната Куроо и была самой крайней, даже в ней слышался топот ног, смех и разговоры. Прошмыгнуть с ребенком на руках мимо всех этих людей было не проще, чем расстрелять целую толпу утренних зомби. Дайчи с Куроо сидели на кровати в одинаковой позе, подперев подбородок ладонью, и с ужасом поглядывали на часы – сосед должен был вернуться к десяти, и вряд ли к этому времени наплыв людей в коридорах уменьшился бы, скорее даже наоборот.

– Полезли в окно, – решительно сказал Куроо. – Второй этаж, невысоко.

Дайчи покачал головой.

– Все равно опасно. Придется идти мимо всех. Если спросят – скажу, что ты мой брат. Сбежал ко мне ночью из школьной поездки, босиком и в пижаме.  
Куроо задумчиво постучал пальцем по щеке и улыбнулся.

– Звучит хреново, но ничего лучше мне в голову не приходит, – он забрался с ногами на кровать, навалился Дайчи на спину и обнял его, сжимая руки замком.– Понесешь меня, как рюкзак.

Будто у Дайчи был выбор. Он подхватил Куроо под колени и поднял; оказалось, тот весил прилично, и спину тут же прострелило тупой болью.

– Не пыхти так, Савамура. Ты что, старый дед?

– Кто-то сейчас пойдет пешком.

Дайчи приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор – пока вокруг было пусто. Он шагнул через порог, с трудом провернул ключ в скважине и торопливо пошел вперед. На первого знакомого они натолкнулись у дверей в кухню.

Накамура заулыбался, как идиот, и спросил:

– Наверное, это твой братик?

– Двоюродный. Сбежал ко мне со школьной экскурсии, – ответил Дайчи заранее подготовленной речью.

Куроо шарахнулся от протянутой руки, чуть не заваливая их с Дайчи назад.

– Какой у тебя костюм милый, – пролепетал Накамура.

Дайчи кисло улыбнулся.

– Мы спешим. А то его автобус уедет.

Накамура напоследок потрепал Куроо за уши на комбинезоне и наконец отстал.

– Я пошлю следующего, кто это сделает, – пробубнил Куроо.

И Дайчи тут же чуть не вписался лбом в дверь, из-за которой с извинениями показался Кимура.

– Твой брат или сын? – спросил он, сдвигая брови.

– Брат, – ответил Куроо вместо Дайчи. – Двоюродный, сбежал со школьной экскурсии к любимому братику.

Кимура кивнул и, кажется, тут же потерял интерес к Куроо, зато уставился на Дайчи.

– Знаешь, что творится, – упер он руки в бока. – Еду воруют прямо при свете дня. Поставил вариться рис, а когда вернулся, гляжу – половины нет. А ты же знаешь, Савамура, как много я ем на завтрак.

Дайчи знал.

Он протянул руку и ободряюще похлопал Кимуру по плечу. Куроо, чтобы не слететь, обвил Дайчи ногами.

– Это студенческое общежитие, мужское. Кража еды тут так же естественна, как дыхание.

Лицо Кимуры сделалось сложным, а потом он все же кивнул и, вежливо попрощавшись, поплелся в кухню, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам.

К счастью, по дороге до ворот, где их ждало такси, знакомых они больше не встретили. Все проходящие смотрели с любопытством, но с вопросами не лезли. Дайчи думал, что завтра по универу поползут слухи, но решил, что и разбираться с ними будет завтра… или когда сможет вернуть Куроо в нормальное состояние.  
Они забрались в машину, тесную старую тойоту со смешными кружевными салфетками на сидениях, и таксист удивленно посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида.

– Куда едем?

– В ближайший молл, – ответил Дайчи, сопя и пристегивая Куроо. Из-за пышного кигуруми это оказалось той еще проблемой. Да и Куроо недовольно ерзал, будто специально мешая.

Машина тронулась. За окнами побежал зимний утренний Токио – то разгонялся, то снова тормозил, когда они вставали в пробках или на светофорах. Такси припарковалось возле стеклянных стен еще не открытого молла, и Дайчи обнаружил, что Куроо дрыхнет. Он потрепал его за плечо, но тот спал крепко, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. Дайчи расплатился и вылез из машины, вытащил Куроо, подхватывая его на руки, но тот даже носом не повел. Руки болели от непривычной тяжести, и Дайчи уселся на ближайшую лавочку прямо так, со спящим на его коленях Куроо. Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело нелепо. Дайчи, при всей своей взрослости, никак не тянул на папашу и очень опасался, что ими заинтересуется полиция, а еще переживал, что Куроо замерзнет, и то и дело проверял его ладошки.

Растолкать Куроо удалось только когда охрана открыла двери молла, и те закрутились, поглощая скопившийся у входа народ. Куроо посмотрел на Дайчи осоловелым взглядом и выдохнул.

– Надеялся, что тебе все приснилось? – спросил Дайчи.

– Вообще-то да.

Куроо, опасно пошатываясь, забрался на лавку, а оттуда на спину Дайчи, и скомандовал:

– Вези!

Дайчи прицокнул, размышляя, как отыграется на Куроо за все сегодняшние мучения, когда тот станет взрослым. Если станет. Эта мысль вдруг всплыла в голове, неприятная и давящая. Шутки с богами были плохи – история не раз это подтверждала. Если Тендзин сморил чумой целый город, не факт, что он пожалеет одного маленького Куроо Тецуро, который не умеет держать язык за зубами. Что тогда будет? Куда Дайчи денет Куроо? Что скажет его друзьям и родителям? Как продолжатся их отношения, и продолжатся ли. Ведь когда Куроо исполнится хотя бы восемнадцать, Дайчи будет около тридцати, а до этого ни о чем вроде того, что у них было, не может быть и речи. Беспокойство надулось в груди, как воздушный шар. Впервые за утро Дайчи стало действительно не по себе.

– Савамура, – позвал его Куроо, дрыгая ногами и больно стукая по бокам. – Ты чего завис?

– Ничего, – помотал головой Дайчи, заходя через вращающуюся дверь. – Просто вспоминаю, на каком этаже детские товары.

Лифт привез их прямо ко входу в большой гипермаркет с улыбающейся пандой на вывеске. Покупателей практически не было, зато продавцы, громко поприветствовав их, пялились во все глаза и иногда переглядывались между собой, так и норовя пошептаться. Дайчи подошел к одной из девушек и спросил:

– Где у вас находится отдел с обувью?

Она бросила взгляд на ноги Куроо, укутанные в несколько пар мужских носков, и кашлянула, с трудом пытаясь держать лицо.

– Идемте, я покажу.

Дайчи посадил Куроо на пуфик и дождался, пока им принесут несколько коробок с ботинками, а заодно и детские носки. Куроо примерил первую пару и грозно потопал перед зеркалом.

– Сойдет, – кивнул он.

– Мальчики так не любят ходить по магазинам и долго примерять, – сладко протянула продавщица и рассмеялась.

Куроо посмотрел на нее, потом на Дайчи, качая головой, и повторил:

– Берем эти. Пойду сразу в них.

– А одежда? – спросил Дайчи, с ужасом глядя на ценник. Ботинки для мелкого Куроо стоили дороже самых его лучших кроссовок.

– Да ладно, – шепнул Куроо, подходя ближе, чтобы их не слышали. – Надеюсь, что скоро мне ничего из этого не понадобится, не будем тратить деньги. Да и штука оказалась довольно удобной. Знаешь, Савамура, куплю себе такую потом, на свой размер.

Куроо вцепился пальцами в ушки на капюшоне и подергал их в разные стороны, улыбаясь во все зубы. Точнее, почти во все.

И с этого момента что-то определенно пошло не так. Они уже шли к кассе, когда Дайчи вдруг потерял Куроо из виду. Закрутился на месте, чуть не выронив из рук приготовленные деньги, и обнаружил стоящие торчком серые уши вдалеке, между рядов.

– Ты что творишь, – начал он, но Куроо перебил его, притягивая за рукав куртки.

– Это же «Вершитель» из лего! Посмотри. А там Дарт Вейдер почти с меня ростом.

Дайчи окинул взглядом целый ряд фигурок из конструктора на любой вкус и цвет – от домика Барби до истребителя Империи – и скрестил руки на груди.

– Куроо, тебе сколько лет?

– А то ты сам не видишь, – ухмыльнулся тот.

– Нам нужно пойти в храм и постараться все исправить, придешь и посмотришь игрушки завтра, если станешь нормальным.

Дайчи осекся, понимая, что выразился совсем не так, как хотел.

– Что значит «если»? – дрожащим голосом спросил Куроо.

Ну, все, приехали, с ужасом подумал Дайчи и быстро вложил в маленькие руки одну из купюр.

– На лего не хватит, но там есть отдел конфет, иди и выбери себе что-нибудь.

Куроо будто переключили на другой канал. Он сразу вытянулся, высматривая нужный отдел. Настроение сменилось, как по щелчку – раз, и все. Вот бы со взрослыми было так же – но нет, это работало только с детьми. И, судя по всему, чем больше времени Куроо проводил в детском теле, тем большим ребенком становился.

– А я пока оплачу обувь, – бросил Дайчи вслед убегающей плюшевой спине.

Когда он рассчитался на кассе, Куроо не появился. Не появился он ни через пять минут, ни даже через десять. Не нашелся в отделе сладостей, в отделе лего, в отделе управляемых машинок, и ни в каком-либо другом. Некоторые люди рассказывали, как поседели в секунду от сильного страха. И Дайчи готов был поспорить, что сейчас у него на голове появилось немало седых волосков.

В молле было семь этажей – пять надземных и два подземных, черт знает сколько магазинов и кафе, один потерявшийся Куроо, и Дайчи, который просто не мог обратиться в охрану за помощью в поиске, в общем-то, чужого ему ребенка.

К тому времени, как Дайчи обошел первые четыре этажа, стало людно: кто-то пришел за покупками, кто-то на обед из соседнего бизнес-центра; сбежавшие с уроков подростки и прогуливающие пары студенты собрались у игровых автоматов. А Дайчи окончательно отчаялся найти Куроо где-либо.

А потом зазвонил мобильный.

– Савамура-сан? – спросил незнакомый мужской голос.

– Что с Куроо? – выпалил Дайчи в трубку быстрее, чем успел подумать о последствиях.

– Наша комната находится в секторе С на третьем этаже, пожалуйста, подходите.

– Комната чего? – уточнил Дайчи осипшим голосом.

Мужчина на другом конце рассмеялся.

– Игровая комната, конечно. Приходите, пожалуйста, рассчитаться за ребенка.

– И убить его, – пробурчал Дайчи еле слышно.

– Что, простите?

– Ничего, спасибо. Сейчас подойду.

Дайчи завидел Куроо издалека. Тот сидел на большом пуфике в виде красной машины и облизывал мороженое. Он помахал Дайчи рукой и откусил крупный кусок, смешно сморщившись.

– С вас плата за два часа, – вежливо улыбнулся мужчина размером с детскую карусель. Видимо, он и звонил Дайчи по телефону.

– Я все рассчитал, там хватит денег, – сказал Куроо, поднимаясь на ноги и выбрасывая обертку от мороженого в урну.

Дайчи забрал сдачу и, ухватив Куроо за запястье, потащил за собой.

– Я прыгал на батуте, Савамура, представляешь! Даже сальто смог сделать, ну, мне Ямада-сан немного помогал. Ты так уже никогда не сможешь, Савамура, спорим.

– Хватит, – Дайчи закипал. Все скопившееся напряжение готово было вот-вот выплеснуться наружу, и выплеснулось бы, стой перед ним кто-то другой, повзрослее лет хотя бы на семь.

Куроо смотрел нечитаемым взглядом – как Дайчи ни пытался, не мог уловить, что он значит. А потом сказал:

– Я очень испугался, когда потерялся. Я не хотел сбегать, честно.

Дайчи длинно выдохнул, отпустил запястье Куроо и взял его ладонь.

– Не представляешь, как испугался я.

Проходящая мимо компания девушек запищала от умиления.

– Посмотри, какие милые отец с сыном, – сказала одна.

– Да что ты, они наверняка братья, – поспорила вторая.

– Или дядя с племянником, – промычала третья, жуя булочку.

Щеки Куроо залились краской. Он надвинул капюшон пониже и крепче сжал руку Дайчи своей маленькой ладошкой.

– Пошли к этому бородатому старику, я сам перед ним извинюсь.

До храма Комейдо они добирались на электричке. Вагон едва заметно покачивало, и Куроо снова начал клевать носом. Дайчи тоже чувствовал, что вот-вот уснет. Утро оказалось слишком выматывающим, будто после двух сыгранных подряд матчей. В какой-то момент он даже вырубился, и очнулся как раз перед нужной им станцией.

Куроо, путаясь в собственных ногах, вышел из вагона и широко зевнул, поежился. Дайчи боялся, что он замерзнет – кигуруми было теплым, но недостаточно для Токио в феврале. Они поспешили к воротам, где, как и вчера, уже толкался народ. А ведь сегодня у Дайчи был выходной, и он хотел подучить вопросы на завтрашний зачет, дописать эссе…

– Думаю, нам не обязательно подходить к алтарю, – еще раз зевнул Куроо. – Этот бородатый старик и так нас услышит.

Дайчи потянул его к одной из тропинок подальше от людей.

– Для начала перестань называть его так, и будь искренним.

Они остановились возле небольшого, безликого в это время года пруда, и Куроо выдохнул. В воздухе повисло и тут же исчезло облачко пара.

– Я искренне… Стой, Савамура, – испуганно посмотрел он. – А если я сейчас стану взрослым? Мне даже одеться не во что будет.

Дайчи представил, как Куроо начнет расти прямо здесь, у него на глазах, и завис – тут они серьезно просчитались. Пусть до такси бежать пять минут, и у Дайчи длинная куртка, голые ноги и отсутствие обуви будут той еще проблемой.

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – в конце концов произнес он. – Давай.

– Тендзин-ками, я искренне сожалею обо всем, что вчера сказал. Прошу прощения и обещаю, что больше никогда не выскажу неуважения в ваш адрес. Прошу вернуть мне мой прежний возраст. Презренный человечишка, Куроо Тецуро.

Куроо произнес всю речь на одном дыхании и зажмурил глаза, простоял так какое-то время, не двигаясь. Но ничего не изменилось.

– Плохо сказал, да? – грустно спросил он.

Дайчи покачал головой.

– Хорошо. Лучше и не скажешь.

Куроо слабо улыбнулся и погладил живот.

– Я бы что-нибудь съел – раз, и куда мы теперь со мной в таком виде пойдем – два.

С едой все оказалось проще простого: они проехали на электричке пару станций и засели в небольшой лапшичной, специально в том районе, где их вряд ли хоть кто-то мог узнать. А вот со вторым пунктом ситуация обстояла много хуже. Общежитие – не вариант, отель – не вариант, дом Куроо – совсем не вариант. Его мама была очень впечатлительной женщиной, и кто знал, как она восприняла бы новость, что ее сыну снова семь – может, ненадолго, а может, и навсегда. К знакомым напрашиваться тоже не хотелось. Тем более, что из самых близких друзей Куроо Бокуто уехал в тренировочный лагерь, а Кенма с родителями – на день рождения бабушки.

Дайчи все ждал озарения, как утром с кигуруми, но чудо не спешило появляться из ниоткуда. Куроо, судя по виду, сильно приуныл. Он распластался грудью на столе, сминая бумажные салфетки, и периодически поглядывал на Дайчи – ждал от него какого-то решения. Но решения у Дайчи не было. Еще и чувство вины за то, что вчера потащил Куроо в храм, накатывало, сбивая с мыслей.

За соседним столиком сидели два очкарика, с аппетитом уминали свой удон и о чем-то говорили, не успевая прожевывать. Дайчи прислушался – судя по всему, речь шла о новой манге. Сам Дайчи перестал покупать Джамп еще на первом году старшей школы, вдруг потеряв интерес. Хотя манга его и раньше не особо занимала, он просто читал, смотрел телевизор или играл в приставку, чтобы убить время.

Манга.

– Манга, – протянул Куроо, вторя его мыслям. И в секунду ожил, стукнув рукой по столу. – Савамура, манга-кафе. Там недорого, и можно остаться на ночь.  
Очкарики за соседним столиком замерли с палочками в руках и обернулись в их сторону, испуганно глядя сквозь стекла.

– Он мой брат, – зачем-то сказал Дайчи, и те сразу вернулись к своим тарелкам.

Судя по навигатору в телефоне, манга-кафе было в паре кварталов отсюда – не больше пятнадцати минут пешком. Дайчи накинул Куроо на плечи свою куртку, скрывшую его до самых ботинок, а сам шел, крепко сжимая зубы, чтобы те не стучали так сильно.

Девушка за стойкой ресепшн встретила их подозрительным:

– Из дома что ли сбежали?

Дайчи растерялся, подбирая в голове любое мало–мальски подходящее оправдание, но Куроо оказался быстрее и сообразительнее.

– Родители уехали на свадьбу к друзьям в другой город, а мы ключи от квартиры потеряли. Нам только до завтра дождаться, – он улыбнулся своей улыбкой с недостающими зубами, и девушка сразу смягчилась.

– Принесу обогреватель, только на ночь выключите. Безопасность и экономия.

Она напечатала что-то у себя в компьютере и, перегнувшись через стойку, вручила Куроо карту-ключ.

– Ваша кабинка – одиннадцатая. Чай, кофе, печенюшки в холле.

Дайчи вежливо поблагодарил за понимание, но она лишь махнула рукой.

Чаем и печеньем они запаслись сразу. Дайчи чувствовал, что, если сейчас упадет на татами, уже не сможет подняться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он внимательно читал неоновые номера на кабинках, пока не остановился у нужной. Куроо по-деловому провел картой, и дверь приоткрылась с глухим щелчком. Кабинка была совсем крошечной, как раз под габариты нынешнего Куроо, но никак не их двоих. От пола до потолка возвышался стеллаж с мангой, в углу мигал красным огоньком компьютер, все остальное место занимали хаотично разбросанные цветастые подушки. Даже стаканчики с чаем поставить было некуда. Они сели на татами, упираясь друг в друга коленями, и Куроо шумно отхлебнул чай.

– А что будет, – начал он, но в этот момент в дверь легонько постучали.

Девушка с ресепшн принесла им два флисовых пледа и обогреватель – тепловентилятор, занявший еще больше бесценного свободного места.

Они проворочались минут пятнадцать, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, взбивая подушки. И когда все было готово, а чай уже остыл, Куроо опять искоса посмотрел на Дайчи.

– Не спрашивай, – ответил тот на немой вопрос.

Куроо подполз к старенькому компьютеру в углу и нажал кнопку запуска; тот захрипел, как больной, но загрузился на удивление быстро.

– Что ты хочешь сделать?

– Интернет, Савамура, – поучительно произнес Куроо. – Там найдется все. Сейчас забьем в поисковик мою проблему и посмотрим, что он нам выдаст.

Куроо сосредоточенно закусил губу и задвигал мышкой, как каким-нибудь грозным оружием.

Поиск выдавал много ссылок в ответ на любые запросы, в том числе «если бог превратил тебя в ребенка», «я проснулся семилетним», и «я разозлил Тендзина». Иногда они выводили на рекламу фильмов про смену возраста, чаще – на туристические сайты с храмами Японии; были тут и любительские рассказы, и даже реклама людей, способных снимать проклятия. Куроо было заинтересовался ритуалом, решавшим все – совершенно все – проблемы; надо было только выпить настой из двадцати пяти видов трав, обмазаться красной глиной и в полную луну искупаться в прихрамовом пруду… но в конце полупрозрачным шрифтом было напечатано честное признание автора статьи в том, что это шутка.

Куроо скривил губы и выключил компьютер. Дайчи было жалко его, и немного – себя. Чем ближе подкрадывался завтрашний день, тем ярче вспыхивали в голове болезненные «а что, если». Дайчи боялся, а потому не позволял их озвучивать ни себе, ни Куроо.

– Почитай лучше мангу, – ласково предложил он.

Куроо фыркнул:

– Не говори со мной таким голосом, Савамура.

Но все-таки повернулся к полке со стройными рядами пестрых томиков. Пробежался по ним пальцами, достал один и устроился с ним у Дайчи под боком. Дайчи завозился, не зная, куда пристроить руки, но в итоге положил одну Куроо на плечо, снова с удивлением замечая, какой тот маленький. Дайчи мог бы обнять его всего, целиком, с головы до пяток.

Они просидели так час или два, а может и больше. Куроо только иногда поднимался, чтобы взять следующий том. Дайчи читал вместе с ним по диагонали – это была какая-то история про супергероев, не особо занимательная, и от нее еще больше клонило в сон. Он протянул руку и выключил обогреватель. Стало вдруг оглушающе тихо, – небольшая кабинка уже достаточно нагрелась, щеки Куроо раскраснелись, а темный затылок взмок. Куроо так и уснул, уронив мангу себе на лицо, засопел спокойно и размеренно. Дайчи отложил томик и посмотрел на умиротворенную мордашку Куроо. Прикрыл глаза, проговаривая про себя: «Тендзин-ками, верни все на свои места. Этот придурок уже достаточно раскаялся», а потом задремал тоже. Во сне они с Куроо прыгали на батуте.

* * *

Утром Дайчи проснулся с ноющей болью в спине и шее, попытался пошевелиться и тут же уткнулся ногами в стену. На грудь давило что-то тяжелое. Или кто-то. События вчерашнего дня, рваные и неясные, всплывали в еще сонном сознании. «Кто-то» тяжелый заворочался, Дайчи в нос ткнулись жесткие волосы, он не выдержал и чихнул. Куроо дернулся, отстраняясь и опрокинув локтем тепловентилятор. Костюм Тоторо еле сходился на нем, смотрясь почти как нелепый плюшевый купальник. Куроо ощупал себя, не открывая глаз, и выдохнул, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

– Надо было вчера все же подумать об одежде для тебя, – зевнул Дайчи, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия.

– Съездишь сейчас.

– И не пойду на зачет, к которому не готов.

Куроо поднялся, со стоном стягивая с себя жалобно трещащее по швам кигуруми, – племяннице и так пришлось бы покупать новое. Закончив, он завернулся в плед и включил тепловентилятор, протянул к нему босые ноги.

– Хотел сказать – «разве твой бог не сдаст зачет за тебя?», но передумал.

Дайчи хмыкнул и подвинулся еще ближе к Куроо. За день он успел отвыкнуть от его габаритов, от голоса, от того, что его можно не только угощать конфетами.

– Как хорошо-то, – довольно протянул Куроо. – Жаль только, все деньги скопленные промотали.

Он повернул голову, и они с Дайчи оказались нос к носу. Куроо сглотнул и облизал губы, а у Дайчи все никак не получалось выкинуть из головы серые плюшевые ушки и большие влажные глаза. Дыхание Куроо уже коснулось его губ, когда Дайчи резко отпрянул.

– Нет.

Куроо вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ты прав, надо подождать какое-то время.

– Я еще слишком хорошо помню тебя из вчера.

– А я еще слишком хорошо помню себя из вчера.

Куроо улыбался, и Дайчи отпускало. Вся тревожность и страхи лопались мыльными пузырями. Даже зачет его странным образом не беспокоил – успеет пересдать.

За два часа Дайчи съездил в общежитие за вещами. Они выпили еще две чашки бесплатного чая, пока Куроо дочитывал начатую вчера мангу, потом расплатились и вежливо поблагодарили девушку на ресепшене за понимание. Та посмотрела на них квадратными глазами и трижды шепнула: «О, ками-сама».


End file.
